


安眠

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611
Summary: 内容概要：梦见自己被Undyne杀死的Frisk，不听Flowey劝住，跑回雪镇找Sans和Papyrus，然后……





	安眠

Sans一直反对Papyrus跟那女孩接触。  
胆小、软弱，最重要的是还拥有着对这地下最致命的、叛逆的仁慈。Sans在第一次与那孩子碰面的时候，就知道那孩子具有最危险的可能性，他预感那孩子将会把他一直以来的努力毁于一旦——那种腐蚀性的仁慈和对世界的愚蠢想法，会磨蚀Papyrus的爪牙，动摇他的理念，将他们两人都暴露在危险之中。  
实际上，那女孩甚至比他预想中来得更致命，不单是天真的Papyrus，甚至连他自己都差点被她毫无威胁性的微笑迷惑，白白错失了出手的最佳机会。现在，她已经成为Papyrus的「朋友」了。在Papyrus的警告之下，不论他想法如何，都无法做什么。

真的是这样吗？

夜色已深，偌大的睡房中没有一点声音，在这没有星星和月亮的地底下，显得更为阴森可怕。忽然，木制的房门「咯吱」一声推开，门外走廊的灯光映出了来访者毫不讨喜的姿容。从缝隙中钻进房间的黑衫骷髅对于自己作为不受欢迎的来客这点毫无自觉——先不说他才是这座房子的主人，现在房内那的小小借住者陷入了深沉的梦乡中，也无法对他这称不上礼貌的举动多说什么。  
没错，那孩子今晚睡得有多沉，这点没人比他更为清楚。  
想起几十分钟前，女孩毫无戒心喝下的热牛奶，Sans脸上虚伪的笑意增添了几分可怖的恶意。  
「晚上好啊，『朋友』。」  
理所当然地没有回应。黑衫骷髅自顾自地走近了双人床边沿，透着红色的眼眶仔细端详着女孩的睡颜。白日里那揉着红肿的眼瞳，抽泣地拉着他的衣袖哭诉的女孩，此刻安详地睡着。嫩白的小手放松地靠着枕边，小巧的嘴巴仿佛想说话似的微微张开。  
「……虽然你现在听不见，但我依然想跟你说说，关于『你的状况』。」  
随意地坐在女孩身边，冰冷的骨指抚上了女孩依旧红肿的眼睛。清凉的温度似乎给酣睡的少女抚慰，少女甚至不自觉地磨蹭着要求更多。骷髅的眼眶条地一暗，随即想起什么注意似的发出了低沉的笑声。  
想起今天捂着脸抽泣，飞奔扑向自己怀中述说着自己不安的女孩，Sans不得不强行忍下发自灵魂的荒谬的发笑冲动。呵，这女孩总是什么都不知道。没错，她总是对围绕在身边——包括他在内的恶意，一无所知，傻乎乎地以为这个世界所有人都那么单纯美好。  
「我知道，你一直在苦恼着……对于自掉下地底以来的『恶梦』，也知道这些『恶梦』从何而来。」  
没错，他对此一清二楚，甚至比Frisk本人知道的还要多。他难以解释到底从何得知，不过在与Frisk身边的那棵小杂草，对上他惊恐忌讳的目光时，他确定那些零碎的记忆确实是「曾经发生」的。  
哈，操控时间的力量，却被一个满脑子虚伪友谊的杂草拿来玩过家家游戏。这些奇迹般的力量，为何总是偏爱这些天真愚蠢的家伙呢？骨指抚弄够了因哭泣而红肿的眼睛，滑过鼻梁来到微微张开、如花瓣般娇嫩的嘴唇上来回磨蹭，恍如亲吻。  
「嘿，那杂草了解一切。但就是你的杂草『朋友』，也没有对你完全坦白，不是吗？连它都学会了欺骗。」  
想到那女孩對於自己的力量和遭受的傷害一無所知，在雜草的指導下越過一個個難關，骷髏左眼红色仿佛炽热跳动的火焰，映得嘴角虚假的微笑越加可怖。那雜草雖然愚蠢，但至少這一次——他確實作出了正確的勸導。  
情人般温柔的骨指，也猛地穿过微睁的唇角，钻进少女的齿后来回搅动。温暖柔软的口腔，包围了缺乏温度的骨指，更棒的是——睡梦中的少女似乎不太喜欢这突入口腔妨碍呼吸的异物，温热的舌头下意识地迎上了入侵者，纠缠着尝试把粗鲁的指头推开。  
「假如你瞭解這一切以後，還會接受我們嗎？『朋友』？」  
这让Sans越加希望，把别的东西送进Frisk的嘴巴。  
指头依依不舍地退出少女的口腔，白色的骨指与半张的嘴巴拉出了一条银白色丝线。但Sans清楚，这不是结束，而是开始。  
「哈，你当然会接受……因为我们是『朋友』，对吧？」  
人类似乎对骷髅身上散发出的热气感到不适，或者是对接下来发生的事情有本能的预感？即使是睡梦中，可爱的眉头依然微微皱起，恍如撒娇一般的不满。眼见及此，骷髅的喘息越发粗糙，豆大的汗珠顺着满溢恶意的头骨滑落，滴落在少女的睡颜之上。  
「但是……我很好奇当你看到『朋友』对你做出这种事的时候，被『朋友』沾上肮脏色彩的你又会露出什么表情呢？」  
双手被红色的魔力固定于身后，下体被魔法骨头反复进出，从未遭受如此对待的人类被玩弄得不往呻吟，却由于嘴巴含着的柱体，只能以眼神哀求身上肆虐的怪物……  
只是稍微想象一下那个情景，凶暴缭乱的魔力流已自动化为实体，催促着怪物进行下一步的行动。  
「我真的……相当期待，『朋友』。」  
弟弟为朋友过夜专门挑选的全新睡衣，被哥哥逐一解开纽扣。少女发育得恰到好处刚刚成熟的身躯，亦如圣诞节的礼物一样，渐渐地展现在骷髅的眼眶底下，一览无遗。  
女孩的胸部小巧而可爱，比他想象的还要柔软的触感让他爱不释手地揉捏了许久。喉骨咕噜地活动了一下，Sans的骨指特别关照地把玩着胸脯以上的粉点，满意地看着那粉色在自己的照顾底下逐渐挺立。白嫩渐渐潮红，酣睡中的呢喃也增添了呻吟般的喘息，忽快忽慢。  
意识虽然不清，但女孩的身体依然对骷髅产生了反应。  
「heh，这样一切就会简单得多。」  
骷髅的喉骨发出抑压的低沉笑声，骨爪拉下人类身上配套的长裤。棉布的轻薄布料紧密地贴着少女的最后防线，此刻这层布料被主人不知何时分泌的熱流，染得半透。  
而这落在Sans的眼里，无疑等同邀请。  
「哈，那么我们直入主题吧。」  
大腿被骨手分开，温热的舌头，肆意地在少女的腿间探索，人类与怪物的体液互相交缠结合。随着舌头的深入，房间内响起了湿润黏腻的水声。Sans摸索着温热的甬道，舌头触碰到内壁的某点，女孩立即紧紧地吸住了赤色的入侵者。  
在本人都不知情的情况下，Frisk有生以来第一次在他人的引导下发出了旖旎的气息。  
「哈，看来你还挺享受的？」骷髅的舌头，缓缓地退出了少女的穴口。穴口处来自小腹的热流，一滴不漏地被贪婪的骷髅舔舐殆尽。然而，这还不够。  
「既然你已经享受了，那是不是也该付出些什么？」  
骷髅的左眼快速闪过黄红相间的光芒，伴随着无意识的颤抖，红色倒置的人类灵魂飘出了身躯。然后，骨手伸出抓取——健康而饱满的红色灵魂，在怪物的魔法下，送进了适才被骷髅舌头滋润的穴口之内。  
未等人类的身躯因灵魂过于异常的处境抽搐，骷髅紧随其后地拉开裤链——早已蓄势待发的魔法器官紧随着人类灵魂，突入了经过主人开拓的穴倒，抵上了走在前方的红色灵魂。  
少女不会知道，她在被骷髅朋友们热情招待后的晚上，到底发生了什么。也不会知道，自己曾经和其中一个怪物发生了关系。更不会知道，怪物在她的身体、甚至灵魂上，留下了自己的印记。  
她现在对此，一无所知。


End file.
